Show You My Feelings
by liveyourlife09
Summary: Bella has a hard time believing that Edward can love her. He takes matters into his own hands to show her. Please read and review! Thank you!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/themes/ideas from the Twilight Series.

I could not tear my eyes away from him. The only person that could possibly bring me any form of happiness for the rest of my life was sitting on the other side of my English class. Since we were arranged in a "desk circle "and had assigned seating, he was directly across from me. As hard as I tried to pay attention to the Shakespeare discussion my class was enthusiastically engaged in, my eyes returned to stare him.

And he stared back.

I wanted to drown in those ridiculous golden eyes. Naturally, he was completely aware of this. If he had not been, he wouldn't torture me with that slight grin that made my heart miss a beat. He flickered his eyes from me to the teacher and back as if he was trying to tell me to pay attention.

I shook my head ever so slightly to let him know he had won. There was no returning to the lesson today. I was too lost in my thoughts. He smiled at me with his eyes knowing that I had forfeited. The time seemed to move incredibly slow, but finally the bell released me from my thoughts. I grabbed my belongings and rushed to his side. He smiled at me and threw his arm around my neck.

"Can you tell me anything about what that lesson had to do with?" he quizzed.

"Edward….." I said in a pathetic tone, "how do you expect me to do that when you play with me like that. You know I can't concentrate with you looking at me that way."

He laughed, "Bella, am I going to have to threaten to do your homework for you again?"

I immediately dropped the game. "Absolutely not. You know how I hate you doing things for me. I have nothing to give you in retu—"

He stopped me with his look. "I was only messing with you. Although you should let me. It's not like I haven't done any of this a hundred times already."

Edward took my hand in his and sent a chill down my back. I mentally appreciated how I would never get use to his cold skin. Every time he touched me it was as if he was calling me back to our world. He led me to the Volvo and as we approached it, I saw the girls. The same ones that seem to drool every time Edward passes them. I mean, I don't really know if I can blame them, but it still sent a rush of jealously through my veins when I saw them. With one last look, I climbed in the door that Edward was holding open for me. He climbed into the driver's seat and headed in the direction of my house.

I was lost in thought. I knew that Edward could read the minds of those girls. And there was no telling what they were thinking. I always felt uncomfortable when I thought about that because it bothered me to know that there were gorgeous girls wanting him. I must have had a strained look on my face because, although I know he can't, Edward seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry about them Bella. I many times do we have to go over this? Haven't I told you I have no concern anyone but you?"

I sighed, "I know. I just get so worried because I don't understand how you could want to be with me when you could have anyone you want."

We had arrived at my house, telling by the abrupt halt of the car. Edward got out of the car and slammed the door quite loudly. I watched him approach my door, trying to read his face. I knew I had crossed a line. He opened the door and motioned for me to get out of the car. Without hesitation, I headed to the front door, noting that Charlie wasn't home. He must have gotten a call. I fumbled around for my keys, with Edward breathing down my neck. I nervously unlocked the door, as a pang of guilt ran through me. I hated upsetting Edward. He meant the world to me and the fact that I seemed to hurt him with my words was killing me. We entered the living room, and he shut the door as I faced him, afraid of what he was going to say.

"Why do you always question my feelings for you?" Edward demanded.

Immediately I went to pieces. "I never feel like I'm enough for you. I can't believe how perfect you are. Half the time I feel like you're just a dream…Too good to be true. "

"Bella, I don't know what to do to make you believe me. None of this ever happened until I left you. I can never forgive myself for that, and I don't expect you to either. It kills me that I did this to you and I promise to spend everything I have to make you happy."

The blood rushed to my face, followed by the tears. I did not want to talk about that dark time of my life ever again. For this reason, I turned my back and walked up the stairs trying to hide my human tears. Knowing he would not let me go alone that easily, he met me at my bedroom door and turned me around by my elbow to face him. He bore his fierce golden eyes into mine and it was as if I could never be upset with Edward. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the months I spent alone, not the nightmares that left me sleepless for so many nights, or the tears I cried. My barriers seemed to collapse around me as I stood there, in his arms, looking in his hurt eyes.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I could never doubt your love. Especially when I see what it does to you," I whispered.

"Why don't you let me show my feelings," he breathed, lingering inches from my mouth, pressing his body into mine, "just for safe measure."

BANG.

Unexpectedly, Edward pushed my body into my bedroom door and his lips onto mine. The door swung open causing us to fall into the room, although gracefully in Edward's arms. His hands were all over me, and I was aware of them on my hot skin. My head was spinning circles as he actually bit down on my bottom lip. I almost couldn't stand it any longer, when he threw me on the bed. I was lost in disbelief because he never let things go _this _far. He climbed on top of me and began to work kisses down my pulsating neck. He looked at me, his eyes full of desire, his mouth curled in a mischievous grin. I was starting to squirm from all the pleasure building up inside me as he traveled down my collarbone and stopped with his lips right in my cleavage. His hands slid underneath my shirt and he traced circles on my hips. He continued to travel all around my neck with kisses. It felt like cold fire was licking my skin with every one he left. My head was swimming when he began to bite on my ear and breathing his sweet breath on me.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I want nothing more than to make you happy."

And with one swift motion he pulled my shirt off, releasing me from the cloth prison. He stared me in the eyes, as if asking permission to look at me. _He is always so thoughtful. _ I gave him a small nod and surveyed him as he gazed at me. He looked as if I had finally caught him off guard. I began to squirm in awkward discomfort and he must have sensed something because he pulled me up closing the vast distance between our bodies. Fire met ice and he breathed, "Bella" before meeting my lips with his cold ones. I traced the bottom of his mouth with my tongue and was pleasantly surprised when he granted me access. Our tongues danced around each other in a fierce battle. I completely lost any control I had and dug my nails into his hard back. Then I moved from there to the top bottom of his pants when he froze. I knew I had crossed a line. He left my mouth, leaving me grasping for breath, and rolled over to the other side of the bed, sighing.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't do that just yet. I'm not that strong right now."

"Edward" was all I could say. I was in too much of a daze to work through the cloud over my brain. As I took a breath, and turned to face him, I saw the look on his face. Almost as if he was proud. He knew what he had done to me. I grinned at him and pulled his shirt over his head exposing his bare chiseled chest. I ran my fingers down the length of his abdomen and marveled at his features.

"I can't wait until we can make love," I whispered, smiling up at his face.

"One day, my darling," Edward said, very confidently, looking deep into my eyes.

I smiled and returned the look, "That will be the day."


End file.
